


I Want My Octokitten Back

by shella688



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Octokittens - Freeform, Tim Being A Drama Queen, why do I keep including all of them theres so many to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shella688/pseuds/shella688
Summary: Gunpowder Tim has lost his octokitten.What if he never sees it again?WAITHehasseen his octokitten...(A Mechs version of I Want My Hat Back, by Jon Klassen)
Relationships: whatever the hell these pirates have going on
Comments: 34
Kudos: 172
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	I Want My Octokitten Back

Something was wrong.

Tim looked around his room. Over there were all his guns, that box held his spare eyes, there was the empty octokitten bed, here was his pile of harmonicas he had stolen off Jonny-

WAIT

His octokitten bed was empty!

"My octokitten is gone!" Tim shouted in alarm. He took a few steps towards the door, before going back to grab a gun for good measure.  
"I want it back."

*

Ivy knew more about octokittens than anyone else in the crew so Tim sought her out first. Unsurprisingly, she was in the library. He wondered if she'd left in the past decade.

"Have you seen my octokitten?" Tim called up to where Ivy was balanced on a ladder, holding a dangerously large stack of books.

She didn't even look down at him.  
"No. There is only a 3% chance that it's come in here."

He hung around for a bit, but apparently Ivy wasn't going to say any more.  
"Ok. Thank you anyway."

*

Tim wandered into the engine room more by accident than any sort of plan. He could hear movements and loud clanking coming from inside the walls. There were wires _everywhere_.

He banged a few times on the wall before speaking.  
"Have you seen my octokitten?"

Nastya's voice echoed from behind the metal - slightly muffled and very annoyed.  
"No, I have not seen any octokittens around here."

It wasn't like he was about to join her in there to check.  
"Ok. Thank you anyway."

*

Jonny wasn't doing anything important.

Well - maybe he was. Good job Tim didn't care!

He approached Jonny from behind, then spoke loudly into his ear.  
"Have you seen my octokitten?"

Jonny jumped in shock. He quickly threw something orange and gloopy beneath a nearby table.  
"No. Why are you asking me." It wasn't phrased as a question.  
"I haven't seen it. I haven't seen any octokittens anywhere. I wouldn't steal an octokitten."

He levelled a gun at Tim's chest.  
"Don't ask me any more questions."

Tim just shrugged. There would be time for a shootout later, once he'd found his octokitten.  
"Ok. Thank you anyway."

*

Tim spent a few moments staring directly into Marius' welding arc without any eye protection, just because he could.

Finally Marius put the arc down, took off his helmet, and glared at Tim.

"Have you seen my octokitten?" Tim asked.

"I haven't seen anything all day." Marius motioned at the work bench. "I've been trying to fix my arm."

"Would you like a hand?"

Marius flipped him off with his other arm.  
"Yes, if you promise not to make any more puns."

*

"Have you seen my octokitten?" Tim asked, stood safely behind the door to Raphaella's lab.

He didn't want to actually go inside. Going inside Raphaella's lab was a good way to get yourself volunteered for any number of ethically dubious science experiments.

"I saw an octokitten once."  
Raphaella sounded distracted. She was probably in the middle of an experiment. All the more reason not to enter the lab.  
"It was purple and fuzzy."

"My octokitten doesn't look like that," Tim sighed. "Thank you anyway."

*

The Toy Soldier was laid on the floor and it was... drawing?

"Have you seen my octokitten?"

It looked up at him. It did its best to frown, which is hard when your face is painted on in a smile.  
"I Don't Know What An Octokitten Is!"

Tim looked at the Toy Soldier's drawing, which consisted of a humanoid figure surrounded by many things with tentacles. It was labelled "Marius getting eaten by octokittens!!".

There wasn't much he could say to that.

"Thank you anyway?"

*

No-one had seen his octokitten! Tim decided to just flop down on the floor and lament for a while.

"Nobody has seen my octokitten. What if I never see it again? What if nobody ever finds it?" he asked miserably to the air around him.

"My poor octokitten. I miss it so much." Tim's eyes didn't have tear ducts, but he wiped away an imaginary tear to really drive the point home.

A set of metal footsteps approached, followed by a metal body sitting itself down next to him.

"What's the matter?" Brain asked.

"I have lost my octokitten and nobody has seen it."

Brian hummed in consideration.  
"What does your octokitten look like?"

"It's orange and gloopy and-"  
Tim sat bolt upright.

"I HAVE SEEN MY OCTOKITTEN."

*

Back he ran. Back past the Toy Soldier (still drawing), past the door to Raphaella's lab (which was now glowing faintly), past Marius (who flipped him off with both arms this time), and stopped in front of Jonny.

Now Tim levelled _his_ gun at Jonny.  
"YOU. YOU STOLE MY OCTOKITTEN."

*

Everything was right again.

His guns were in order, his spare eyes were clean, he'd stolen another of Jonny's harmonicas, and his octokitten oozed gently in its bed.

"I love my octokitten."

*

There was a knock at his door. Without waiting for an answer, Ashes came in and looked around.

"You seen Jonny recently?"

"No. Why are you asking me. I haven't seen him. I haven't seen him anywhere. I wouldn't shoot Jonny and throw him out an airlock. Don't ask me any more questions," Tim said, all in one breath.

"Ok," Ashes responded, not sounding too concerned.  
"Thanks anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on tumblr! [regicidal-defenestration](https://regicidal-defenestration.tumblr.com/)


End file.
